


Our First Christmas

by starlightksj



Series: The Magic of Christmas [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family time, First Christmas, M/M, Minor Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Moving In Together, Producer Wonshik, Professor Jaehwan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wonshik is soft for Jaehwan, i mean when doesn’t he, mentioned hyuk & hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightksj/pseuds/starlightksj
Summary: Wonshik and Jaehwan had been dating for a year now and they finally get to celebrate Christmas together. Follow the still-new couple in preparation for their first Christmas.





	1. Entry #1: November 30

November 30, 2016.

 

 

 

  
It is a very cold day in Seoul, South Korea. Jaehwan was in his usual spot in a cafe he always goes. He decided on a hot chocolate instead of his usual coffee. Even though is it a Wednesday, he didn't have to go to work today. Today was one of his rare days off.

  
He works as a music professor and today he was giving a 'free pass' as Jaehwan likes to call it to not come to class but just do a simple assignment. The assignment was to go to the music room and practice a Christmas song for the next week. It is a simple assignment if you see as just singing but remember they need to go a certain note at a certain time and others things which does not makes it that simple and easy. It is not easy for both parties, he is going to have a difficult time evaluating them.

  
He sighed and drank some of his hot chocolate that wasn't as hot as when he first got it. It was warm but he still drank from it because it warmed his body a bit and he wasn't going to waste it.

  
He was waiting for his boyfriend. He wanted to see his boyfriend so bad right now. He hasn't seen him in a week because how busy each of them is with their jobs. Finally, they get a day off so that they could relax and enjoy each other's company. He was gazing at his beverage that he didn't notice the large cup of green tea placed in front of him and someone sitting across him. By the sound of fingers snapping is when he realized that Wonshik was in front of him.

  
His boyfriend was smiling at him knowing he wasn't paying attention when he arrived. "Sorry babe, I zoned out," Jaehwan explained, chuckling at his behavior.

  
They have only been dating for a year now but Wonshik knows that his always enthusiastic, cute boyfriend was thinking of work. He always zones out when he thinks about it; thinking on what assignments he will give, how he will teach the next class, how he will make the class a lot more enjoyable, how he will grade the students, etc; and that's not what he wants his boyfriend to be worrying and thinking about at this moment.

  
"Baby, please stop thinking about work; for just today, okay? You need to relax, you have been working very hard lately." Wonshik said, extending his hand and grabbing the others. Jaehwan looked at him and he could see the sincere feeling in the other's eyes. He smiled and replied, "Okay, I will."

  
They spend almost half of the day at the cafe. They just talked and talked, about anything really. Jaehwan being a very talkative person is was easy to keep the conversation going. They also had their lunch there because they didn't want to left the comforting warmth of the cafe to the freezing cold of the outside just to look for something to eat.

  
But neither of them mind a bit. They just wanted to stay by each other and enjoy the moment they haven't been able to spend in a week. Even if it was just as simple as going to the cafe and stay there. That was their little happy world and they wouldn't change it for anything right now.

 


	2. Entry #2: December 3

December 3, 2016.

 

 

  
It was finally Saturday, Jaehwan is thrown on his bed since yesterday when he arrived back from work and threw himself onto his bed. He is still in the same position, hasn't moved an inch since then.

  
Wonshik opens the door of his boyfriend's apartment. They don't live together yet but they have exchange keys so if the other wanted to come to their apartment they could. Hearing silence and some cute little snoring sounds coming from his boyfriend's room, he could tell his boyfriend is sleeping still.

  
Chuckling, he walks over to the kitchen and starts preparing breakfast for his boyfriend. Even though it is 11 in the morning, almost time for lunch, he still prepares breakfast. He takes out some eggs, bread, bacon and orange juice from the fridge. He puts all the ingredients on the table and turns on the stove.

  
He starts with the eggs, breaking the shell and let them fall on the frying pan. He then takes two slides of bread and puts them in the toaster. Taking out another frying pan, he puts four strings of bacon. He takes out a cup and a plate and sets them next to the stove. Putting the eggs first then the toasts finishing with the bacon. He then takes the orange juice and pours it on the cup.

  
Putting everything back where it belongs, he takes the plate and cup and settles it on the dining table. He smiles at his work and then walks over to his boyfriend's room. Opening the door slowly without making a sound, he notices his boyfriend sleeping peacefully in his bed, with yesterday's clothes still on him.

  
He chuckles, he must have been exhausted, he thoughts while walking towards the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at his boyfriend's cute sleepy pouty face. He looks so cute, he thoughts. He still thinks he is in a dream where he actually got the man of his dream and if he wakes up he will be no longer next to him.

  
A mumbled sound wakes up Wonshik from his daydream and turns towards Jaehwan. He is still sleeping peacefully. He sighs, he did not want to wake up his sleeping beauty but he needs to eat. Putting his hand on Jaehwan's shoulder, he shakes him softly.

  
"Jaehwanie, come on. Wake up baby," he continues to say over and over again until finally Jaehwan wakes up. Now he has his arms wrap around Wonshik. "Babyyyy, good morning!" He sings, chuckling at his behavior.

  
Jaehwan gets really affectionate when he is sleepy and since he woke up and it is still in his sleepy mode. He is all hugging Wonshik right now. Wonshik chuckles at his boyfriend sudden attitude. Pulling Jaehwan off the bed and into the dining room was a task Wonshik did not know it was so difficult. Jaehwan did not want to leave his bed at all.

  
After what seemed like hours, but really was just a few minutes, Jaehwan was finally sitting on the dining table eating his breakfast or more like Wonshik was feeding him. "So cute," he said as he kept feeding Jaehwan. Jaehwan blushes at the comment made by his boyfriend but continues eating normally.

  
They later sat on Jaehwan's couch that could only fit two people. Perfect for both of them but sometimes it was a bit cramp for both of the grown men. Jaehwan has his head resting on top of Wonshik's shoulder while Wonshik has his arms around his waist.

  
"Hey babe?" Jaehwan asks, receiving a soft hum in return, he continues to talk, "what are we going to do on Christmas? It is our first Christmas together after all," wrapping his arms around Wonshik's waist.

  
Wonshik starts playing with his head and says, "I know babe, but I'm not saying because it is a surprise I have for you my love," he looks down at Jaehwan and he can see his boyfriend's face turning redder by the second. He chuckles, he literally cannot wait until Christmas for his surprise for the love of his life.

 


	3. Entry #3: December 7

 

December 7, 2016.

  
Wednesday. We are already in the middle of the week and Jaehwan cannot wait any longer. He just wants today to finish. Today is the final test that he is giving and the test it is just a not so simple task: singing. Sometimes he questions himself if he wants to kill himself to give such a difficult test. Since it is difficult for both parties, Jaehwan thinks he is one of those professors that everyone hates because he gives very difficult tests and homework. But hey, they are at university.

  
Jaehwan will love to see the faces of his students when they see that working is a lot difficult than studying for a freaking test. Jaehwan sighs and sits at his chair that is behind his desk. Five minutes until his students start entering one by one, pair by pair or group by group. He gave the liberty to choose whatever song they wanted. The condition was if the song was sung by a soloist you had to do it alone and so on with the pairs and the groups.

  
Five minutes pass and the first person walks into the classroom. The person introduces herself and tells Jaehwan what she is going to sing. He writes all the details in a paper and tells her to starts. The girl starts to sing, her voice was smooth. When Jaehwan heard what song, she was singing, he did not know if she could do. He does have faith in his students and even though Modern Times by IU is not a song that is difficult to sing but it has its parts.

  
She only had to sing a minute of it and Jaehwan writes every little observation he makes in the paper with the information she gave him. Finally grading her, he hands her back her paper so she could see it. A smile forms across her face, "Thank you, Professor Lee," the girl says handing him the paper back. He takes and replies to her, "No problem Eunji, keep up the good work, okay? I will see you next semester," she nods and bows then walking out of the room.

  
He sighs and pats his cheeks. "One down, twenty more to go," he says to himself, putting Eunji's paper in a folder then taking out a plain one for the person to come. This time is a pair and is a pair he is very familiar with.

  
"Good afternoon, Professor Lee, I'm Sanghyuk and my partner is Hongbin," Hyuk says with a big smile on his face. Sanghyuk radiates confidence and cheerfulness and that's one of the things he likes about him. Hongbin, in another hand, radiates seriousness, in which Jaehwan thinking about it suits the boy. Even though, he has seen him and Sanghyuk goofing around far too many times.

  
"What song are you both going to sing?" Jaehwan asks while writing both of their names in the blank piece of paper in front of him.

  
Hongbin scratches the back of his neck, clearly a bit nervous, "We were going to chose Beautiful Liar by LR but we ended up choosing One Spring Day by TAKE instead," he says looking at Jaehwan. Jaehwan raises an eyebrow but writes the song they are going to sing non-the less on the piece of paper. _So_ _they_ _were_ _going_ _to_ _sing_ _Beautiful_ _Liar_ _huh_? Jaehwan thinks. It felt weird for him to someone actually wanting to sing one of the songs his boyfriend and his friend wrote and composed.

  
Jaehwan smiles and signals the two boys to start singing. Sanghyuk starts singing, his voice is soft like you think clouds are. Next, his voice mixes up with Hongbin and they create a really soothing environment with just their voices. Jaehwan writes something on the paper and continues to watch them. Next, it was Hongbin alone, his voice is deep and makes you feel in peace, it also feels like you are just wrapped in a silky blanket with a cup of hot chocolate in your hand in a cold weather.

  
The minute is up but Jaehwan reassures them to continue singing. He loves their singing voice more than their talking voice. They get annoying most of the time when they decide to gossip instead of actually paying attention to class.

  
They finish singing and Jaehwan writes both of their grades next to their names and hands the paper to them. Both boys take the paper eager to see how they did. A big smile appears across their faces and Jaehwan could not be gladder. They did amazing so it was obvious that he was going to give them the most anticipated grade they wanted.

  
Giving their paper back to Jaehwan, both of the boys bow in front of their professor and give them their very honest thank you. Jaehwan chuckles, "You two deserve it, both did excellently! I expect you two to do as well as you did today next semester," Hongbin laughs, "Relax, Professor Lee, I know I will! Happy Holidays sir!", "Happy Holidays to you too Hongbin, same goes to you Sanghyuk," with that both boys left the classroom.

  
Jaehwan sighs, "Still too much to do," he murmurs to himself when suddenly he hears his phone. Pulling it out he sees is a text message from his beloved. He smiles and reads the message.

  
_I_ _know_ _you_ _are_ _busy_ _but_ _I_ _just_ _want_ _to_ _remember_ _you_ _how_ _much_ _I_ _love_ _you!_ _< 3_

  
**Sender** : **Wonshikkie** * **^***

  
He laughs at his boyfriend's adorableness, but he needed that. Then suddenly another text message enters his phone, he quickly opens it, seeing that it is from Wonshik. It reads:

  
_After_ _you_ _are_ _done_ , _we_ _are_ _going_ _somewhere_ _to_ _eat_ ( _my_ _treat_ ) _so_ _I_ _will_ _pick_ _you_ _up_. _Be_ _ready_ _my_ _prince_ _< 3 :*_

  
**Sender** : **Wonshikkie** * **^***

  
He blushes, Damn you Wonshik-ah! Now I have to explain to my students why my face is all red, he thinks. But he is pretty sure of something right now. He cannot wait until he is done so he can have a nice and relaxing meal with his love. But first, he needs to grade 18 more students on their finals and he was not looking forward to it.

 


	4. Entry #4: December 11

December 11, 2016.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wonshikkie,” Jaehwan pouts, playfully hitting Wonshik in his left arm. “I told you, I ain't going to cook right now, you already ate like three minutes ago,” Wonshik replies with a smile on his face. He likes messing with his boyfriend and right now, he isn't going to cook anything for him. It is not that he wants Jaehwan to starve or anything but the guy literally ate fried chicken they bought on their way to Wonshik's apartment three minutes ago. How is he still hungry? Don't ask Wonshik because he clearly doesn't know.

“But babe, I'm hungry!” Jaehwan exclaims, puffing out his cheek. Wonshik squeezes his cheeks, “Cute,” he says with that he stands up from his black leather couch. After eating their fried chicken, they decided on watching a movie. It didn't an hour hasn't even passed by and Jaehwan was asking for food. Only three minutes into the movie. Wonshik shakes his head and heads towards his kitchen.

“Are you going to make me something?” Jaehwan asks; knees on the couch and he is now facing towards the kitchen which it is behind the couch. “No,” Wonshik replies, seeing Jaehwan pout, he adds, “I'm bringing some chips,” with that Jaehwan smiles and starts to giggle.

Jaehwan turns around and it is now facing the tv. He wraps himself with a huge blanket that is on his left. He smiles when the scent of the blanket hits his sense of smell. Cinnamon and spices, exactly how Wonshik smells. A very nice smell, Jaehwan might add. He feels comfortable by the scent of his boyfriend.

Wonshik selects his boyfriend's favorite chips and puts them in a bowl because knowing Jaehwan if he brought the entire bag he will eat it entirely in less than half an hour. Taking out two beers from the fridge, he finally walks back to the living room and sits next to Jaehwan. Wonshik hands his boyfriend a beer and the bowl full of chips.

When he is about to open his beer and sit back, someone started knocking on his door. Cursing under his breath, he stands up and walks towards his front door. Jaehwan keeps looking at Wonshik while he continues to eat his chips. Wonshik turns the handle and opens the door. To his surprise, he finds Taekwoon and Hakyeon in front of his door; with a car on Hakyeon's arms.

“Hi Taekwoon, why are you here?” Asks Wonshik looking at the pair in front of him. He sees Hakyeon looking at Taekwoon, “You didn't tell him? You told me you did!” Hakyeon exclaims, looking at Taekwoon in disbelief.

“Yah! I didn't but he is going to do it either way,” Taekwoon responds, handing Wonshik a black bag. Wonshik looks at it and takes it. Opening the bag, he sees all the essentials you will need to raise a cat. He looks back at Taekwoon and asks, “You are giving me a cat?”

Taekwoon shakes his head and Hakyeon responds for him, “No, this is our cat. Her name is Coffee and since Taekwoon didn’t tell you, I will,” Wonshik tilts his head a bit, looking at Hakyeon, “like you probably already know, we are going on a trip and we have no one to look after Coffee so Taekwoon said you could,” Hakyeon finish saying.

“Really Taekwoon?” Wonshik asks Taekwoon. The only response he got was Taekwoon lowering his head. Wonshik laughs, he still doesn't believe that Taekwoon is older than him. Sometimes he doesn't act like his actual age.

“Babe, who is it?” Jaehwan asks while walking towards him. Wonshik looks at him, he can see his boyfriend is still wrapped around his blanket. He smiles and responds, “Just Taekwoon, who you already met and his fia- I mean boyfriend,” Wonshik says. He looks towards Taekwoon and sees Taekwoon is already glaring at him.

Oops almost messed up, Wonshik thinks, sending an apologetic expression towards Taekwoon. Taekwoon shakes his head and looks at Hakyeon, Wonshik follows his gaze and he can see that Hakyeon didn't really catch what he was going to say.

“Oh nice meet you again, Taekwoon-hyung,” Jaehwan says, greeting Taekwoon. He shakes his head and replies, “No need for formalities, only Taekwoon is fine,” Jaehwan smiles and introduces himself, “Hello, I'm Jaehwan! Wonshik's boyfriend, nice to meet you!”

Hakyeon chuckles, “Nice to meet you too Jaehwan, I'm Hakyeon,” he says, introducing himself. Jaehwan smiles but he can't help himself but look at the ball of fur on Hakyeon's arms.

Hakyeon notices and says, “Oh! This is Coffee, Wonshik will be looking after her since we are going on a trip,” Jaehwan smiles and thinks, why did they name their cat Coffee? He doesn't actually say it out loud but Hakyeon knowing the guy is curious he explains it to him, “Taekwoon chose the name because the color of her fur reminds him of the color of Caramel Latte,” at the explanation Jaehwan chuckles.

“Can I hold her?” Jaehwan asks, looking at Hakyeon. Hakyeon nods and hands Coffee to him. At first, Coffee didn't want to be held by Jaehwan but when he started scratching her head she calmed down.

“Well we will leave you with her, nice to meet you Jaehwan,” Hakyeon says, bidding them a farewell, and walking away. Taekwoon looks at Jaehwan then at Wonshik and says, “Everything you need to know is in that bag,” with that he left, following his lover.

Wonshik closes the door and looks at Jaehwan, “They didn't even ask me, they just gave me the cat and left,” he exclaims, putting the bag on top of the dining table then walking towards the couch. Jaehwan follows his boyfriend, Coffee still in his hands.

“She is very cute, I doubt she will cause you any problem and if you need anything just call me,” Jaehwan says and sits next to his boyfriend. Wonshik looks at Jaehwan and then at the cat. The cat is looking straight at him, her green eyes piercing through him. “The cat looks exactly like Taekwoon,” he says while extending his arms to pet the cat's head. The cat starts purring, a sign that she is obviously enjoying being pet.

“See! She already likes you,” Jaehwan exclaims, smiles at his boyfriend then looking down at the cat. Wonshik looks at his boyfriend’s face and sees he is still smiling, he loves that smile. Full of happiness and pureness. She might like me but I love you, Wonshik murmurs and cuddles next to Jaehwan. The cat makes herself comfortable between the two and Jaehwan thinks he wouldn't spend a Sunday afternoon any better.


	5. Entry #5: December 14

 

December 14, 2016.

  
Jaehwan is sitting on his office that is located in the Arts Department in the University. He could be at his sweet cozy home relaxing, but no, he needs to upload his students' grades on the portal of the university. He can do it from the comfort of his house but he knows that he won't do any work there. He will probably fall asleep.

It is nine in the morning, he has a cup of coffee he bought from the machine across the hall from his office. He was lazy to go all the way across campus to actually go buy a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. He sighs and takes a big gulp of it. Since the coffee is now warm, it is a lot easier to drink it quickly.

He sighs and tells himself he needs to start already. His students must be anxiously waiting for their grade. He takes out his roll book and puts it next to his laptop. Entering his institutional email and his password; he is finally inside of the portal. He goes and clicks where the professors can post the students' grades.

He looks for his first class in the portal than on his roll book. He adds the grades slowly, trying not to make any mistakes. He hits save and sends then he goes towards his second class.

Having five classes a day, that the majority of those classes have more than 30 students in them. Jaehwan is going to be doing this for a while. Sometimes he hates that the Department Director gave him so many classes but at the same time, he won't complain. He still does get pay, maybe a little more than what he usually will get for only having three classes but still, work is work.

Wonshik in another hand is at his apartment. Lazily spread on the couch, looking for something to watch on the tv. He is bored. He wants to see his boyfriend but he knows better than to interrupt Jaehwan when he is working. He will just get really cranky and Wonshik doesn't want to have any of that.

An hour has passed and Wonshik is still on the couch. But now, he has a blanket covering him, a bowl of popcorn and a really affectionate Coffee next to him while he watches a movie that he randomly found while searching through the channels. He looks at the cat and then on the tv.

A few minutes pass and Wonshik suddenly gets an idea. He looks at Coffee and says, “C'mon here, we need to take a selfie,” while he puts the now empty bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of him. He takes his phone and gently grabs Coffee.

Coffee looks up at Wonshik and starts licking him on his cheek. Wonshik giggles and decides to take the picture now. He does so and quickly give Coffee a kiss on top of her little head and lets her lay next to him.

He quickly looks for Jaehwan's contact and quickly sends him a cute little text with the picture of him and Coffee. Putting his phone aside he hopes that the little message and the photo will make Jaehwan smile.

Meanwhile, Jaehwan was entering the last grade when he got the text message. Hiring save and send, he sighs. He can finally relax. The semester is finally done and Christmas is around the corner and he cannot wait.

For a moment, Jaehwan has forgotten that he has a text message waiting to be read in his phone. He remembers again once he finished assorting everything on his desk. He picks up his phone while he takes his coat and briefcase. He smiles when he sees it is from Wonshik. He opens it and reads it.

_Babe,_ _hope_ _you're_ _not_ _too_ _tired_ _to_ _keep_ _us_ _company_ _later_ _today!_

* _insert_ _picture*_

**From:** **Wonshikkie** **< 3 :***

He chuckles and sends a reply to Wonshik. Putting his phone in the back pocket of his pants. He can finally put on his coat and walk outside to the freezing cold. “I'm coming baby, just wait,” he says to himself. Making his way towards the subway so he could get to Wonshik's apartment and cuddle the day away.


	6. Entry #6: December 18

 

December 18, 2016.

 

 

 

 

“This is a three bedrooms’ apartment, one being the master bedroom, a really nice modern kitchen, the living room is very spacious and modern; perfect for family gathering and parties.” The realtor says showing Wonshik every single aspect of the new apartment he is looking at.

He has been thinking of moving into a new place for some time. The apartment he is currently living in is perfect but only has one bedroom and if someone from his family wanted to stay with him for the night it was inconvenient. Also, he was getting tired of how long it takes him to go to work and to Jaehwan's place.

So far, this apartment might look like the one. The realtor tells him he can look around, so that's what he does. He goes to the kitchen first. Marble countertops, black cabinets, and stainless steel appliances.

He then decides to walk to the master bedroom. He opens the door and sees the big bed in the middle of the room. The bedroom is decorated nicely, it has a very Wonshik's style. He walks inside of the room and sees two other doors. He walks towards the left one. He opens it and sees a walk-in closet. “So, the other one must be the bathroom,” he says to himself and walks towards the other door.

He opens the door and sees that it is indeed the bathroom. The bathroom looks like it is out of a home design magazine. “Wow,” is all Wonshik says when he enters the bathroom. It is breathtaking, he still doesn't know how this place is cheaper to the maximum he is willing to pay.

“Do you like it, sir?” The realtor asks him. Scaring the shit out of Wonshik. He looks at the realtor with scared eyes and a hand on his chest where his heart is. The realtor chuckles, “Sorry for scaring you, I was checking since you were quiet,” she says, looking down. You can clearly tell she is blushing.

Wonshik chuckles, “It's okay,” he reassures her and adds, “I do like it; in fact, I like it a lot,” he says answering her previous question. The realtor was about to say something when his phone went off. Mumbling a sorry to the realtor, Wonshik answers his phone.

“Hello?” Wonshik says since he didn't check who call him; he will just play it formally. “So, I'm not going to get a 'Hi baby' from you?” says the caller on the other end and Wonshik can already tell who it is.

“Sorry baby didn't check the caller ID before picking it up,” he explains Jaehwan. Jaehwan hums and replies, “It's okay but can you come to pick me up? I'm hungry and I want to eat out with you,” he can already tell Jaehwan is pouting.

He chuckles and says, “Okay, I'll be on my way,” he suddenly had to put his phone away from his ear because Jaehwan's screaming. “Wait, what are you wearing?” Jaehwan suddenly asks, “Uh a black t-shirt with a grey coat, why?” Wonshik says, confused about why his boyfriend asks him what he is wearing.

“Oh nothing, bye baby,” Jaehwan says and hangs up. Wonshik shakes his head and puts his phone back on the back pocket of his jeans. “Sorry about that,”, “Oh no problem at all, I guess you should pick up your girlfriend then,” the realtor says and he chuckles.

He didn't mention Jaehwan's name at all when he was talking to him so the realtor must of think it was his girlfriend, instead of a boyfriend. “I don't have a girlfriend,” Wonshik explains. “But you were calling-” he cuts off the realtor adding, “I have a boyfriend,” he chuckles at the reaction of the realtor.

“Oh sorry,” the realtors say, looking down. Wonshik chuckles and says, “But you're right, I must get going. He will talk non-stop if I don't get there quick enough,” Wonshik bows and starts walking out of the master bedroom.

“Ah!” He exclaims, suddenly stopping, “can you email me the contract of this place? I will like to buy it,” he adds. The realtor quickly nods and he is off to pick up Jaehwan.

The reason he decides to buy that apartment, aside from being in his budget range and being his style of decor. It was because he could visual him with a certain person living there. That non-other is Jaehwan himself.


	7. Entry #7: December 20

 

December 20, 2016.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Jaehwan is currently in his parents' house. His parents were texting him, calling him and even emailing him to come and visit at least a day. He would have loved to spend time with them on Christmas but he is going to spend it with his love.

His parents understand that because, as they say, when they were the same age as Jaehwan they were like that with each other. Jaehwan just laughs at the thought of his parents behind like him and Wonshik. He is just happy that at least his parents accept him as who he is.

“Hey, darling?” His mom suddenly calls for him. They are both in the kitchen, Jaehwan helping his mom with the cooking. He just hums a response so she knows he is paying attention to what she is going to say but he is still cutting the vegetables for their soup.

“Would you like to bring some food to Wonshik?” His mom asks him. He hands her the chopped vegetables and she lets them fall to the pot. “Yes, Wonshik loves your cooking. So, he will be glad if I bring him some,” Jaehwan says while cleaning the knife and the cutting mat he was using. His mom nods and continues to cook. She motions Jaehwan out of the kitchen, telling him he has done what he could.

Jaehwan is not bad at cooking but he isn't the best either. So, he understands why his mother told him to get out in the nicest way possible. He goes to the living room and sits next to his dad who is watching the news.

He looks at his dad, “I will be back after Christmas okay dad?” He says, hugging his father. His dad laughs and hugs him back, “Boy, you can come to visit whenever you want, don't worry! Also, bring that boyfriend of yours. I have yet to meet him,” his dad says.

It is true, his dad hasn't been able to meet Wonshik yet. When he brought Wonshik over to meet his parents, he could only meet his mother. His father was out doing his work and wasn't coming until very late at night. Sadly, they couldn't stay late since both of them had work the next day. So, he nods his head and promises his dad that he will meet Wonshik soon.

His mother soon calls them for dinner and they sit by the dining table. His mother soon brings out the food and serves them. He always enjoys his mom's home-cooked meals. He remembers when she used to send him some of her cooking back when he was in university.

They eat peacefully with small conversations here and there. When they were finished, Jaehwan grabs their plates and goes to clean them. That is the least he can do for the amazing meal his mom cooked.

They later sat on the couch and watched movies. Spending every little moment with their little Jaehwanie. They talked about everything: about his work, about Wonshik, about his brothers, etc. Jaehwan is sad that he will have to bid them goodbye early tomorrow since he has to catch the subway and it will take an hour to arrive at his apartment.

Though he will miss spending time with his family, he knows he will be back soon. Also, Wonshik will be expecting him in his apartment and for that, he couldn't wait to be in the warm embrace of Wonshik.

 


	8. Entry #8: December 21

 

December 21, 2016.

 

 

 

 

  
It is noon now, the sun is up in the sky shining brightly though it doesn't help the coldness of winter. Wonshik is holding his coat tighter, trying to keep his self-warm enough. He would be at his warm apartment with Jaehwan enjoying a cup of hot chocolate on this cold ass day.

Sadly, the subway got delay for a few hours since from the coldness the motors of the subway train didn't want to cooperate. So Jaehwan is going to be here later than what they had planned.

Even underground, where you normally will take the subway, it is freezing cold. It is as cold as an industrial freezer a restaurant or a factory will use. He taps his foot, eagerly waiting. Once in a while looking at the watch on his left wrist. Twenty more minutes. He has to wait for Jaehwan for twenty more minutes. He looks around to see what he could do for twenty minutes.

Suddenly he sees a little coffee shop. You normally wouldn't see one down underground but there is it. It gets Wonshik curious so he walks towards it. The people around him completely ignores him walking towards it.

He is now in front of the entrance door and he takes a lot around him. The coffee shop doesn't look busy at all. There is only one person sitting by a table outside of it, slowly drinking whatever it orders. He then opens the door and it is greeted by the scent of coffee, chocolate, and pastries.

He looks around the shop. It looks like an antique store with different old brands of coffee and tea leaf jars on shelves. The chairs and tables are of a dark rusty looking wood and the menu is writing in chalk right at the back of the counter. It kind of looks like he went back in time.

“Welcome, what would you like?” The cashier asks him with a bright smile on her face. It might look a bit creepy but you can sense the warmth her smile radiates.

“Um yeah, uh a medium hot green tea and a medium mocha,” Wonshik says not forgetting to buy his boyfriend a drink. The poor guy must be freezing on the subway train.

“Will that be all?” The cashier asks him. He nods and hands her the money when he is told the amount. He goes and sits by a table and waits for his order to be ready.

He dazed up on his phone that he almost didn't hear his order was all ready. He walks over the counter and picks up the two drinks, quickly feeling the warmness of the drinks run through his hands. He says thank you and bids her goodbye.

He walks out of the door and towards where he was standing previously. He waits for Jaehwan a few more seconds and the subway train arrives. Bunch of people starts walking out of it, but there is still no sign of Jaehwan. Wonshik takes a sip from his drink when he spots Jaehwan.

“Jaehwanie!” He calls for his boyfriend. He chuckles when he sees Jaehwan 'snapping' his head towards where he heard his name being called. When he sees Wonshik, he smiles and quickly walks towards him.

“Wonshikkie!! I missed you!” Jaehwan says while he hugs his boyfriend. Wonshik carefully lifts the two drinks on his hands so they wouldn't spill. He kisses the top of Jaehwan's head and says, “Me too baby,” Jaehwan pulls away from the hug and eyes the drinks on Wonshik's hands.

“Is one for me?” He asks, Wonshik nods and hands the drink towards him. Jaehwan takes it and takes a sip from it. The hot drink warms his body quickly.

“Delicious! Thank you, babe, where did you buy it?” He asks Wonshik points towards where the coffee shop is but suddenly is confuse when he doesn't see it.

“It was right there, what the fuck?” Wonshik says, not knowing how the fuck it suddenly disappears from thin air. Jaehwan laughs and says, “There is nothing there babe, let's go to your apartment. I'm freezing my ass here!” With that, he walks towards the exit. Wonshik stood there confused but then starts to follow Jaehwan.

That was some freaky shit, Wonshik thinks. He shakes that thought and focuses on Jaehwan. They can cuddle now, and suddenly Wonshik couldn't wait any longer to be at his apartment, now.


	9. Entry #9: December 22

 

December 22, 2016.

 

 

 

 

  
Wonshik was asleep when he suddenly got a text message on his phone. It worked as an alarm since he never sets one either way. They never seem to do their job, Wonshik says but that is only because he is a heavy sleeper. The only noise that gets him out of bed is the soft voice of his boyfriend. But that is sometimes because Jaehwan can be as loud as he wants to be and that works a lot better than the damn alarm in his phone.

He sits up in the bed and yawns as he reaches for his phone that is on the nightstand. He runs his eyes and unlocks his phone. He has three missed call from his mom (he should call her right now) and three text messages. One from his mom again, one from Jaehwan and one from the realtor.

He decides to call his mom. Even though, he is a grown man, having a some missed call from your mom means that you are dead. Not literally but she will be mad. That is just how mothers are. He suddenly hears the tone change of the phone and a soft hello on the other end.

“Mom, something wrong? You called three times in a row,” Wonshik asks taking off the blankets that were barely covering him. He doesn't stay still when he sleeps so he never expects to be fully covered by his blankets once he has woken up.

“Kim Wonshik! You haven't contacted us for months, what do you expect?” His mom yells through the phone. But he can tell she is just joking. He literally calls her every week to see how they are doing.

“Just get to the point, why did you call?” He chuckles as he stands up from his bed and walks over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He takes his toothbrush, takes the toothpaste, and puts some on the toothbrush.

“Oh you,” he hears his mom laughs in the other end as he brushes his teeth. “When are you and Jaehwanie coming to visit for the holidays?” Ah! The question he was waiting for.

His family is weirdly fond of Jaehwan, especially his mother. She sees Jaehwan as another child of her, even though he is dating Wonshik. They already see him as part of the family and every time Wonshik brings Jaehwan over to visit his parents; they always ask the same question, when are you proposing? Wonshik keeps telling them that the time will come but they have only been dating for a year now, it is too soon to think about marriage. Though, he doesn't see himself with anybody else but Lee Jaehwan.

He cleans his mouth with water and answers his mom, “Well I don't really know, maybe two days after Christmas since his parents want us to go to their house too and Jaehwan already told the twenty-six,” he explains to his mom as he makes his way towards the kitchen.

“Oh, it is okay! The twenty-seven then?” He just hums the response to her and he is trying to make himself some breakfast. Though, he might just eat lunch since it is almost noon. “Oh good! I will see you and Jaehwan soon! Bye bye!” And with that, the call ends.

He almost throws his phone aside, kind of forgot about the other messages. So, he unlocks his phone again and reads Jaehwan's text message first.

 

 

_Babeeeeee_! _Hope_ _you_ _slept_ _well_ _~_ _> <_ _I_ _will_ _be_ _coming_ _over_ _around_ _noon_ _to_ _cuddle_ _^^_ _love_ _youuuuuuuu_ _> //_/ _<_

  
**From:** **Jaehwanie** - **boo** **< 3**

 

 

  
He chuckles at his boyfriend's cuteness and replies to him. And yes, he changed Jaehwan's contact ID, well it was mostly because Jaehwan kept insisting that he wanted Wonshik to change it to something better. So he did.

He looks at the last text message he got. It didn't have an ID yet but he knows it is the realtor. It says that the paper he has to read and the contract he has to sign it is all outside of his doors. So he puts his phone down on the counter and walks over towards the door. He opens it and sees an envelope fall over. He picks it up and closes the door.

He then puts it on top of his bed, he will read it later, Wonshik says to himself and walks towards the kitchen. He needs to at least prepare something if Jaehwan is coming over. Knowing Jaehwan pretty well, once he walks through that door and demand food. So he must prepare himself for it and prepare himself for a day to just cuddle together; with Taekwoon's cat sitting between them.


	10. Entry #10: December 23

 

December 23, 2016.

 

 

 

 

 

It is a Friday afternoon now in Seoul. The sky is grey and gloomy, snow is falling and the streets are busier than ever. Today is the day before Christmas Eve. Everyone is out in the streets, trying to buy something last minute. Nothing that you will see out of the ordinary.

Sadly today, Wonshik won't be seeing Jaehwan. Both of them have to get ready for tomorrow. The day they will spend together from the very beginning of that day. Wonshik has to go to the realtor's office to hand her the papers he has signed. Also ,he will receive the key to that apartment. He couldn't be happier.

Everything is falling into place, nothing is going wrong. He might just call this holiday season simply magical and perfect. He cannot wait until he has that key in his hand. He will quickly go to a shop to have it duplicate it and obviously give it to Jaehwan. He also cannot wait for the surprise he has for him.

Standing in front of the realtor's office, a smile appears on his face and he enters the office. He is quickly greeted by her. They talked about all the arrangements he wanted to have on the apartment. He gives the envelope back with everything inside and he is given a key. A golden key and that key brings him outstanding happiness.

He has a kind of dream place now. There is something missing and he knows what it is. He just hopes that it can be possible to make it his dream place. He thanks the realtor and walks out of the office. She told him that he can move right after Christmas which will be perfect. Start a new year in a new apartment. He quickly goes towards a shop to duplicate the key and he cannot wait to give it to Jaehwan.

 

  
Jaehwan, on the other hand, is busy wrapping presents. He could have done it a long time ago but his work and he is a needy boyfriend and always wants to be with Wonshik, he never got to it until now.

He has been sitting on the floor, beside the little Christmas tree him and Wonshik put up. It is small but they hope that one day they could put a big one in their own place. Hopefully, soon, Jaehwan expects.

He looks at the little box in his hands. He has been sitting on the floor for hours thinking how to wrap Wonshik's gift. But then he feels he shouldn't wrap it but just put a bow on top of it. He just couldn't decide on a simple task that it is wrapping a gift. Though it can be tedious if someone doesn't really enjoy doing that activity.

He really just can't wait to go over to Wonshik's apartment. They will walk around the park they love to visit at random times and prepare dinner at Jaehwan's place. Though normally, Wonshik is the one who cooks. He never seems to have food on his fridge. So Jaehwan's place it was. There is a fridge full of food and they only thing needed is both of them to cook it. Though, it will be more like Wonshik will cook while Jaehwan takes a bite of some of the food Wonshik is using.

But he really can't wait for it. Because for him, it is going to feel like a winter wonderland, as magical as it.


	11. Entry #11: December 24

December 24, 2016.

 

 

 

  
“Ah shit, I’m late!” Jaehwan exclaims as he hurriedly walks out of his apartment to take the bus to go to Wonshik’s apartment. He walks towards the bus stop and waits for the bus. He mentally wishes he had bought a car but he hasn’t gotten his driver’s license yet. You can go anywhere by just taking the bus or subway but as of now, he really wants a car. He looks at his watch and sees he is thirty minutes late and the bus won’t come for another ten minutes. It normally takes him five minutes to get to Wonshik’s apartment but it is Christmas Eve, streets are packed meaning he will get there very late.

  
He mentally argues with himself. He overslept and didn’t hear his alarm go off. He just wishes Wonshik isn’t mad at him. He can’t stand to see Wonshik mad, though it did turn him on a bit, he doesn’t want to trouble him. He taps his foot repeatedly as he looks over to his left to try and see if the bus is coming or no. No luck. He flops on the bus stop bench and sighs.

  
He is the only one in the bus stop right now and he is dying; it is so cold that not even his thick coat helps to get him warm. He rubs his hands that are cover with gloves to try and bring some warmth into his body. The warmth just lasts a bit, only when he blows air onto his hands as he keeps rubbing them together.

  
He sees the bus afar and he stands up. A smile appears on his face and he looks at his watch. Only five minutes earlier than what he had expected. The bus makes a stop and opens its door. Jaehwan waits until a few people get off the bus to get inside. What he didn’t expect is for Wonshik to be there, with Coffee on his arms.

  
“Hey babe, you were taking your time huh?” Wonshik says as he walks closer to Jaehwan, giving him a peck on his lips. “Why are you here? We were supposed to meet at your place,” Jaehwan says in disbelief, looking at both Wonshik and Hakyeon’s and Taekwoon’s cat. “You took too long so I thought I would surprise you and here I am!” He exclaims with a bright smile on his face.

  
“You are a dork sometimes, you know,” Jaehwan says, avoiding Wonshik’s gaze and pets Coffee’s little head. “But you still love me,” Wonshik says and Jaehwan laughs because it is true. He does love Wonshik and he doesn’t know what he did to deserve him. At the same time, he just can’t see himself without Wonshik at his side. Only being a year together and yet he feels like they have been together a lot longer than a year.

  
“What are we going to do? You change the plans since the park is by your apartment,” Jaehwan say and chuckles at Wonshik’s expression. He clearly didn’t think about it, he just wanted to be with Jaehwan. “Sorry, forgot about that,” Wonshik said scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. Jaehwan laughs and takes Coffee from Wonshik’s arms. “Let’s, at least, get inside. It is freezing here,” Jaehwan says as he walks back towards his apartment building, Wonshik following closely behind him.

  
Now they must think of something to do, not that either of them minded. They could just stay at Jaehwan’s place and just cuddle like they normally do. Probably what they are going to do anyway. Every place is closed for today and the only places open are the big food chains, since people do get lazy at the time to even cook their own Christmas dinner.

  
But that is not a problem at Jaehwan’s, he had bought a lot of food last day so they can cook dinner together or at least try. Neither of them can cook practically well so it is better than nothing. They also have Hakyeon’s and Taekwoon’s cat, Coffee, to keep them company. Wonshik didn’t want to leave the poor cat alone at his apartment so he brought her over. Not that Jaehwan minded, he loves the little fluffy thing; he even wishes he could own one but the apartment building he lives at doesn’t really accept pets at the apartment. So right now, they must keep quiet that Coffee is here.

  
It is going to be a good Christmas eve, Jaehwan thinks as he sees his boyfriend on his couch playing with the little ball of fur. He smiles; yes, indeed it is going to be a good one.


	12. Entry #12: December 25

 

December 25, 2016.

 

 

 

  
The sun rays peer through the curtains of Jaehwan’s window. Both of them are sleeping peacefully. Wonshik has his arms around Jaehwan and Jaehwan has his head is on top of Wonshik’s chest. Jaehwan starts to wake up. He groans as he tries to pry himself off Wonshik, not succeeding though. He opens his eyes and looks at his surroundings. The room is filled with light from the sun making everything a little too bright for his eyes. He rubs his eyes then looks at Wonshik. Well, try to. Wonshik held on his waist for his dear life that it was difficult to even move a bit.

  
He sees his boyfriend’s pouty lips. His mouth is open slightly as he lets out a soft snore making Jaehwan chuckle. He traces his cold fingers through Wonshik’s exposed chest. Wonshik hardly sleeps with clothes on but sometimes he will just wear his boxers and some sweatpants. As of now, he is wearing clothes on his bottom part of the body but him being Wonshik, he at least needs to have his skin feel the sheets of the bed. Wonshik shifts a bit, pulling Jaehwan closer and Jaehwan laughs.

  
Oh, how he wishes to wake up to this beautiful man next to him every single day. “Maybe one day,” he tells himself as he pokes the side of Wonshik’s stomach making him groan. “Morning, babeee! Wake the fuck up!” Jaehwan says, laughing as Wonshik groaning again. He knows how much Wonshik loves his sleep but it is Christmas. It is their first Christmas together and they ain’t going to be in bed all day. Maybe cuddle here and there but Jaehwan wants to open his presents. Even though they aren’t many presents to open in his house, he still wants to open the few he has.

  
Wonshik opens his eyes and looks at Jaehwan, “It is too early,” he says with his raspy, deep morning voice. Jaehwan chuckles and looks over to his clock on his nightstand, “It is eleven thirty in the morning, it is almost noon! It ain’t early at all,” he says getting out of Wonshik’s embrace. Wonshik whines by not having Jaehwan close to him anymore. “Come on! It is Christmas, let’s open our presents,” Jaehwan says as he walks out of his bedroom, with Coffee trailing behind him. Wonshik chuckles at the sight of it.

  
“Well might as well just get out of bed,” he says to himself. He takes the blankets off him and gets out of the bed. He debates on whether he should put a shirt on now or later. He throws it back to the bed and decides to put it on later. He walks out of Jaehwan’s bedroom and into the kitchen. He can see Jaehwan singing some Christmas song as he cooks them what it seems to be pancakes. He walks slowly and carefully towards Jaehwan. Jaehwan’s back is turned towards him so he will not see Wonshik walking up to him.

  
He slowly puts his arms around Jaehwan’s waist making him yelp. He chuckles and puts his chin on Jaehwan’ shoulder. “Yah! Kim Wonshik, don’t scare me like that,” Jaehwan says putting his hand on his chest while the other one has the spatula to flip the pancakes.

“Sorry babe,” Wonshik replies and kisses Jaehwan’s cheek. Jaehwan blushes and turns off the stove. “At least get the plates, babe,” Jaehwan says and Wonshik groans in response. He didn’t want to, he just wants to be hugging Jaehwan all day. But his stomach was telling him something and that is that he is hungry so he better brings the damn plates.

  
He sighs, slowly let’s go of Jaehwan’s waist and goes towards the cabinets to take out the plates. He opens it and takes out two nicely decorated plates and closes the cabinet. He walks back towards Jaehwan, where Jaehwan put the pancakes in the plates, two in each. He takes the plates to the dining table. Jaehwan follows him with two bottles of water and sits beside Wonshik. They both eat in peace with occasionally giving some of their food to Coffee. Taekwoon nor Hakyeon said anything about not giving her human food and its Christmas, let the cat enjoy itself for a little bit.

  
Wonshik suddenly feels something tugging his pants from the side and he sees is Coffee. “What do you want? There is no more food,” he says and he feels something fall out of his pocket. He sees Coffee starts playing with it and he sees it is wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. “Oh shit, Coffee that is not for you!” Wonshik says and he reaches for the medium size box that is wrapped. He had forgotten about it. It is Jaehwan’s Christmas gift.

  
“What is that?” Jaehwan asks as he sees Wonshik with the present in his hand. Wonshik seems nervous, he had completely forgotten about it and everything he had planned to say was now forgotten as well. He takes a deep breath, “This is your Christmas gift,” he says as he hands it to Jaehwan. Jaehwan takes it carefully and asks him, “What is it?” and Wonshik just chuckles. “Just open it, okay?” he says and Jaehwan smiles. He is excited, what did Wonshik get him? He tears the wrapping paper and he is found with a black box. Could it be jewelry?

  
He slowly opens it and looks at the contents of the box weirdly. “Um thanks for the key,” Jaehwan says as he takes out a gold colored key with a One Piece keychain. “Why did you get me a key though?” Jaehwan asks. He is basically clueless, he already has a copy of Wonshik’s apartment key, why would he get him another one? Even though, it doesn’t look like the key he has. “Um well, I was looking for a new place and I found one, I already sign the papers and everything, so I’ll be moving there soon,” Wonshik says scratching the back of his neck.

  
Jaehwan chuckles, “Well that’s good but I don’t see why you will give me this today, you could have given it some other day but thank you,” he says looking at the key more closely.

“You didn’t let me finish,” Wonshik chuckles and looks at Jaehwan. “Lee Jaehwan, will like to move in with me?” There, he said it. It wasn’t specific what he wanted to say but it was straight to the point. Jaehwan looks at him like he was kidding.

  
“Are you serious?” Jaehwan asks holding the key in his hand tightly. He is on the verge of tears. He has been dreaming of waking up next to Wonshik in their own bed, in place they can call their own and finally. Finally, it is going to happen. “Merry Christmas, babe,” Wonshik says smiling. Jaehwan can’t contain his tears anymore so he jumps on top of Wonshik and hugs him tightly. “I love you so much,” Jaehwan says, “I love you too baby. So much that you don’t even know,” Wonshik replies, kissing Jaehwan on the lips. Jaehwan smiles into the kiss. Today is certainly the best Christmas ever.


	13. Entry #13: December 26 & more

 

  
December 26, 2016.

 

 

 

 

“Wonshikkie, wake up!” Wonshik hears yet doesn’t make an effort to respond nor wake up. The bed feels nice, he thinks. Even though, they really didn’t do much yesterday; it feels like he hadn’t had a nice sleep in ages. He suddenly can’t hear Jaehwan anymore so thinking he had gone back to sleep he relaxed once again. Then suddenly he feels a pillow hit his face making him wake up and sit up on the bed. He looks at Jaehwan and sees a smirk on his face. “Good morning love,” Jaehwan says as he climbs out of his bed.

  
Wonshik glares at his back as he walks out. Wonshik sighs and contemplates whether or not he should leave the comfort of Jaehwan’s bed. Earning another yell from Jaehwan makes him get up from the bed. He stretches and walks out of the bedroom. He walks into the kitchen and doesn’t see Jaehwan. “Jaehwan-ah!” Wonshik calls for him. He hears a sudden yelp and he walks, well kind of runs towards the bathroom where the sound came from.

  
He opens the door and sees Jaehwan trying to hold himself with the bathroom wall. “Oh hey, don’t mind me I almost fell,” Jaehwan says chuckling when he notices Wonshik. Wonshik laughs and walks over to Jaehwan to help him steady himself. Jaehwan lets a quiet thank you as his face turn red as he remembers he is completely naked. Not that Wonshik hasn’t seen him naked but he still gets shy over it.

  
Wonshik closes the bathroom door and takes off his boxers because last night he decided to not wear anything but his boxers to sleep. He gets inside the shower with Jaehwan and closes the curtain so the water doesn’t get everywhere on the bathroom floor. “Y-Yah! Wonshik!” Jaehwan argues but Wonshik ignores him. Instead, he decides to kiss him.

  
Jaehwan is now up against the wall as Wonshik leaves his lips to attack his neck. A moan escapes Jaehwan’s mouth and he lets his hand get a grasp of Wonshik’s hair. “W-Wonshik, we n-need to go to my ah-parents house today-fuck,” Jaehwan says moaning in between. Wonshik is now kissing and sucking his nipples and he can’t help but try to hold himself together.

  
“They can wait a little bit more, my boner, in fact, cannot,” Wonshik says as he brings his lips back to Jaehwan’s as he presses his erection with Jaehwan’s growing one. Jaehwan curses and moans between the sharing kiss. Apparently, his parents will have to wait a few more hours. Not that he minded but he will probably have problems sitting and it is going to be awkward. He is sure wasn’t looking for it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
-3 years later-

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehwan is getting ready. He has put his white tuxedo on and had his hair done with also his makeup. Today is the grand day. Today is the day that he will unite his life with Wonshik forever. Today is his wedding day and he couldn’t be more excited yet at the same time nervous. He grabs his hands and sighs. He is trying to calm the nerves put nothing seem to be able to work. There is a knock on the door that startles Jaehwan, “Who is it?” he says. He hopes it isn’t Wonshik because he isn’t supposed to see the groom yet and he can’t see Wonshik either, it will just bring back luck. Even though, their wedding isn’t a very traditional one he still wants to keep a few things that are.

  
“It’s me, Hakyeon,” Jaehwan lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “The door is open,” he says and the door opens. Hakyeon’s head peeks from it and so is a little girl’s head. He smiles, “Can we come in?” Hakyeon asks and he nods. Hakyeon and the little girl enter the room Jaehwan is in and closes the door behind them. The little girl runs towards Jaehwan and hugs his legs, “Uncle Jaehwan, you look so pretty,” the little girl says.

  
The little girl is Hakyeon’s and Taekwoon’s daughter that they had adopted about a year now. Her name is Eunji and she is totally the sweetest little girl. She kind of, weirdly, resemble Taekwoon physically while her personality is more like Hakyeon’s. A perfect fit. When Hakyeon and Taekwoon introduced her to them it was a very fun day. Since Jaehwan and Wonshik are really close with the married couple, the little girl up to called them uncles. Though she does have her uncles and aunts from Hakyeon’s and Taekwoon’s family, she decided to call them that. And is it going to stay like that?

  
“Careful, Eunji. You don’t want to dirty Uncle Jaehwan’s clothes with your lipstick, or do we?” Hakyeon says with serious yet joking tone on his voice. Eunji pulls away and walks back to her dad or mom like Eunji likes to call Hakyeon. “Sorry Eomma!” she says looking down at her feet. Hakyeon kneels beside her and kisses her cheek. “It’s okay, sweetie. I’m not mad but be careful, okay? It is Uncle Jaehwan’s special day after all,” he tells her and she smiles nodding meaning that she understands.

  
Hakyeon stands up again, “You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Hakyeon states and walks closer to Jaehwan. Jaehwan looks at him and nods, letting his head hang low. Hakyeon puts his hand on Jaehwan’s shoulder as squeezes it in a reassuring way. “You will be fine, trust me,” Hakyeon says as he gives Jaehwan a reassuring smile. Jaehwan sighs and nods, “Yes, you are right,” he says as he smiles back at Hakyeon.

  
“Well, the ceremony is about to start so we better get in line to enter,” Hakyeon says as he grabs Eunji’s hand. Wonshik had chosen Taekwoon as his best man and his sister as maid of honor. So, since he didn’t have sisters nor he had little nephews or nieces; he had chosen Eunji as the flower girl and Hakyeon as the ring bearer. As they say their goodbyes, Jaehwan’s father comes into the room. Hakyeon bows to him politely before walking out of the room with Eunji.

  
“Are you ready, son?” his father says and Jaehwan takes a deep breath and nods. He then follows his father out of his room and towards the door where he and Wonshik will get married. Hakyeon is already there with Eunji. Hakyeon is holding a small white pillow with the rings in them and Eunji is holding a basket full of red rose petals. All the bridesmaids are already inside with Wonshik and the others.

  
The doors open and the music start. Hakyeon and Eunji are the first to walk indicating that the groom will be next. Eunji looks super cute while she throws the petals to the floor with a big smile on her face. Jaehwan’s father takes his arm and intertwines it with his, “It’s your turn, son” he says smiling brightly. He smiles to his father and looks towards the front of the aisle where Wonshik is expecting him. He can already see the tears forming in Wonshik’s eyes and he smiles suddenly tears trying pour out of his eyes. He is going to get married to Wonshik and he can’t find a word that describes what he is feeling right now. But one thing he is sure of is that he is the happiest man alive right now and nothing can take the happiness he feels right now.


End file.
